The present invention relates to a machine for training vines or other plants or shrubs such as currant bushes, raspberry bushes, etc., planted in parallel rows, using lifting wires and clips. The invention also relates to a clip fastener specially designed for use with the machine.
In viniculture, it is usual to raise the vine shoots or drooping shoots and to hold them in an upright position by means of two plant training wires positioned one on each side of each row of vines, the wires being linked together at spaced locations by means of clips. In this way the grapes of the vines have increased exposure to the sun, thereby encouraging them to ripen while at the same time providing assistance against the development of plant diseases, in particular those affecting cryptogamic plants. Moreover, training of the plants in this way makes the vines more accessible for cultivating, harvesting and processing machinery, allowing these to be operated more efficiently.